1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf tees, and more particularly to a golf tee that is adapted for use on a golf mat.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional golf tees are inserted into the ground when hitting off of grass, for supporting the golf ball off of the ground. Sometimes, however, golfers sometimes hit golf balls off of a mat, particularly when practicing drives at a driving range. When hitting off of a mat, traditional golf tees can't be used.
To provide a tee at a driving range, it is common for such ranges to include rubber tubes that stick upwardly from the mat, so that the tube can be used to support the golf ball. However, these tubes are best adapted for hitting with a driver, and are not as well suited for practicing with irons. Furthermore, the tubes are fixed, and cannot be moved, and they also tend to vary in height. It is important that golfers practice their swing so that they always strike at the same height.
It is helpful, however, to lift the golf ball at least somewhat off the mat (1-30 mm being the most preferred range of lift), so that the golfer does not inadvertently strike the mat, which can cause injury to the golfer's hands, arms, and/or shoulders.
The prior art does not teach a tee that is suitable for hitting balls off of mats, without being inserted into the ground, and that hold the ball at a consistent height, and which may be moved about the mat as desired. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.